


The Stud Master

by Swanna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanna/pseuds/Swanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her groans couldn't be heard any louder that her parents would be mistaking their activity for something risqué if not for the drilling noises earlier. This was her boyfriend that the fates have given her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stud Master

"No thanks, mom _and_ dad! We're fine on croissants." For the fifth time, she thinks. Marinette swears the only reason they keep coming up is because they think Adrien was a malnourished and underfed model. But he _wasn't_. He eats food as much as Plagg (his black cat) inhales Camembert yet his body was still lean and sinful.

_She would know_.

"Your parents love me," Adrien sang, unboxing the shelves from her Ikea package. Her loving boyfriend and partner-in-crime had insisted on putting up her shelves today, despite Marinette's protest of her doing it later. He, however, thinks every guy should be a capable handyman for whenever his Princess needs building to be done.

Marinette playfully rolled her eyes, gathering the trash into a pile after unwrapping the bubble wrap and plastic. "They would adopt you if they could." And it was true, but there was no need. She leaned over and pecked him on the temple, grabbing a ruler and pencil on her desk before heading up the ladder to her bed loft. He looked up from the instruction manual to share a smile with her because they both know when the time comes there'll be wedding bells and love holding them together as a family.

There was no rush – it was just a matter of time.

"Where do you want them, Princess?" The pieces were relatively simple, three shelves that ranged from small to large as he carried them in his arms along with his toolbox.

"Above my bed so I can put pictures and knickknacks on it." She answered, clearing her bed of all the plushies and pillows. She started marking the distance she wanted the shelves to be apart from each other, drawing Xs on the wall when she felt his arms snake around her waist and her head tucked underneath his chin, the woody scent of his cologne filling her senses.

"Let's hope there aren't any studs in the wall or we can't place them there." He eyes the marks on the wall, taking the chance to run his hands over her exposed skin as soon as her shirt rises up whenever she lifts her arms.

She tilts her head causing her hair to tickle his chin, "Oh, what are they for?" She turns around in his arms, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face as she looks up.

He chuckles, tucking it behind her ear. "They're the metal frames in the wall that help with the foundation so we won't be able to drill into it." She wiggles out of his hold and jumps off the bed to grab the leveler, "I knew I chose right when I made you my boyfriend."

He raised a perfectly blonde eyebrow at her, "From the moment you yelled at me for thinking I put gum on your seat, you knew I was the right choice?" As Adrien recalls, she so gracefully named him 'Male-Clone-Version-of-Chloe' while glaring at him.

_Well_ _jokes on her_ – she's dating said 'Male-Clone-Version-of-Chloe'.

"When lightning flashes in the background, you don't turn down fate." She went back to her previous position on the bed with Adrien behind her holding up the shelves against the wall, using the leveler to calculate her marks for the screws.

"You think lightning orchestrated our relationship?" He curiously asked, holding up the last shelf in place.

She leaned up against his chest as she stood on her tippy toes to mark the last spot, "We did go on a date the very next day. It's a Parisian superstition I like to believe, sort of like Americans with love at first sight." Marinette tried returning his umbrella the next day, except when she left his house three hours later still using his umbrella to shield herself against the rain, she also left her lucky charm made of jade behind. Under the pretense of holding each other's items hostage until an equivalent exchange was made, slowly but surely, did their items instead turn into keepsakes of one another.

"How do you think that's working out so far, Princess?" He reached for a yellow mouse out of his toolbox, sliding it against the wall as he anticipated for a beep.

She grinned, pinching his cheek, "Miraculously." Ducking underneath the arm holding up the stud detector, Marinette left him to finish up her photo frames.

Soon enough, the mouse made a noise indicating its finding, "There's a stud right here, but luckily not on the marks you placed." He said, staring at the device when an ingenious idea hit him. He bit his lip, trying to contain his laugh from escaping.

"That's good to know." She said at her desk, not bothering to look up. Which photo should she use from their anniversary dates, Disneyland or Eiffel Tower?

_Beep… beep… beep beep…._

The sound kept persisting, but she continued to ignore it. Whatever it was, Adrien could handle it. They were kissing in the Eiffel Tower picture at night dressed to the nines after a fancy dinner, but they were also adorably dressed as Snow White and Prince Charming in the Disney pic – by that she means _Adrien_ was Snow White while she was Prince Charming – with fireworks in the background too. Were they more romantic and mature, or cheesy and cute?

… _beep beep beep… beep beep…._

Decisions, decisions. There could only be one picture.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

What the – how could there possibly be so many studs in the wall?

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

At long last, she looks up to see her boyfriend smug and mischievous staring down at her.

"Looks like we got a _stud_ right here," the device was laid flat against his chest, beeping continuously as he gave her a devilish smirk. Obviously, he was referring to himself.

Her groans couldn't be heard any louder that her parents would be mistaking their activity for something risqué if not for the drilling noises earlier. This was her boyfriend that the fates have given her.

"I thought I chose right," She mutters with her palm to her forehead and eyes closed, shaking her head.

Several knocks came from her door before her parent's heads popped again with another tray of baked goods, "How are the shelves coming along? You guys should take a small break, we brought cookies this time." They came up with an aroma of warmth and love that was a welcoming sight for the lovebirds.

Adrien whipped his head towards the sound of his favorite sweets, "Did I hear cookies?" He jumped down and rushed over with glee, happily stuffing them in his face.

"I just put up the last shelf." He said, taking his snickerdoodle in one bite. Marinette also joined them, graciously biting into the cookie Adrien handfed her.

"You sure we don't need these screws?" She read the instruction manual again, wondering why they had leftover materials.

Adrien grinned, "We'll be fine Mari." He looked down at his hand and then back at his beautiful girlfriend who was giving him warning signals. The stud detector was still in his hand and he gave her a knowing look, his smile growing cheekier by the second.

_Don't you dare do it_. Her eyes narrowed.

His response was to wink back, _I'm doing it._

He placed the mouse on his chest again, the inconceivable device going off at anything that wasn't metal and opened his mouth to speak, "Looks like we got a—

_WHACK!_

Faster than he could utter the next words, Marinette hit him square in the jaw with the rolled up manual in her hand, effectively ending his lame pun as he nursed a papercut. The stud finder was left on the floor as he sulked and pouted, arms crossed.

"Don't mind him. He's just a bit confused." Her parents got a good laugh out of their antics at least before going back down.

Adrien headed over to her dresser to assess the damage done to his face after forsaking a good pun, eying the microscopic papercut beneath his bottom lip. Small as it may be, the battle wound was good enough for payback.

He saw her approach him from behind in the mirror, "Marinette – not only have you stopped me from speaking the truth, but you've wounded me so."

"Where could you possibly be hurt?" Hand on one hip, she definitely decided to go with the Disney pic. No sense in fooling people of what their relationship _really_ looked like.

He pointed to his ever tempting and soft lips, "Here." She squinted her eyes to view the fatal wound, rolling her eyes playfully.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"As retribution, you could start off by saying I'm definitely the _stud—_

And this time when she cuts him off, she does so with her lips on his, standing on her tippy toes to pull him in by the back of his neck.

When they break apart for air, he's still slightly pouting. "Couldn't you have used this method on me earlier?" She shakes her head, smiling adorably so that he pulled her back in for another kiss.

Adrien was definitely in love with this girl.

And lightning or not – she'd still choose him.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Honey! Look at what I found in Marinette's room." Tom yelled, entering the bakery to see his wife behind the cash register.

Sabine was counting the income for today as she spoke without looking up, "What is it dear?"

"It's a stud finder that was just on her ground and guess what?" He excitedly said, grinning with a youthful glow. She continued her task with her eyes on the coins, however still listening intently to him, "Hmm?"

_Beep beep beep…_

"You hear this? This device just found a _stud:_ I must be the _stud master_."

_Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep_

With all the patience that Marinette has yet develop and all the love she has for her husband of 20 years, she sighs, " _Oh darling…"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events when all my guy friends came over to install shelves for me and my sister lol... so I could definitely imagine Adrien pulling that joke off.
> 
> Also, I'll be going on vacation in a few days so I won't be updating anytime soon :(


End file.
